Guns&Love
by XxXangXxX
Summary: A Matt and Mello yaoi fic. One-Shot. My first Death Note fic. Contains: Yaoi and Spoilers...if you haven't read up to chapter 99 of the Manga, or watched episode 35 in the anime. Please review and let me know what you think.


**Mello X Matt yaoi fic.**

**WARNING: Contains spoilers if you haven't seen episode 35.**

**Or read up to Ch. 99 in the Manga.**

**Hope you like it.**

Mello watched on the television screen as his best friend, his lover, Matt took one last puff of his cigarette before it slid out of his lifeless mouth.

The blonde boy rested his head on the steering wheel, "Matt," he said softly,"I never thought that you would be killed. I'm so very sorry." A soft tear slid down his cheek as memories of the two flashed through his mind. One night, in particular, stood out the most...

**--Flash Back--**

"You need to be more careful," Matt said as he examined the burn scars on Mello's body.

"There was no other way out. If I hadn't done anything then they would have killed me right there," Mello scoffed, flopping down onto the bed.

"Well you practically killed yourself back there, dumb-ass!" Matt argued. Mello hissed at this remark.

Matt just stood in front of him and sighed. "It's just," he reached down and put one of his fingers under Mello's chin, adjusting his head so that their eyes met, "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

He stared deeply into Mello's eyes before kneeling down and placing a kiss on the delicate lips of the blonde boy. Mello let his mouth open slightly, and Matt took this as the opportunity to slip is tongue into the moist cavern.

The blonde reached up and wrapped his arm's around Matt's neck, pulling him down on top of himself. Matt, who was now straddling the elder, broke the kiss. He then placed his hands on either side of Mello's shoulders, pushing himself up so that he could gaze into the blonde's eyes.

Mello slid his fingers underneath of Matt's striped shirt. He slowly trailed them up and down the younger's stomach.

"Ok," Mello said hoarsely, "I...I think I'm ready. Let's do this."

"Are you sure that you want to? Mello, if you aren't ready then-"

"No, Matt. I'm ready. I want to do this. I love you."

Matt smiled happily, "I love you, too, Mello." He leaned in a placed a small kiss on Mello's lips before sitting up and removing his shirt. Then he began to slowly unzip the black, leather top of the other boy.

When Matt had completely removed Mello's shirt, he began to suck softly at his neck. Being careful of the still tender, burned skin, he rand his tongue down Mello's chest.

Mello gave a soft moan when Matt stopped at his right nipple. He closed his mouth around it and gently massaged it with his tongue. Matt could feel himself grow harder with every sound that escaped the smooth lips of his partner.

He then proceeded to make his way down Mello's stomach to his waist line. He undid the leather pants and quickly removed them, along with the boxers that his lover was wearing. Matt ran a finger gently up and down the blonde's semi-erect length. Mello let out a moan and bucked his hips unconsciously.

Matt smiled, "You like that, huh?"

Mello bit his lip and nodded. Matt bent his head down and licked the tip of the elder's cock and then took it into his mouth.

"Matt!" Mello gasped, throwing his head back into the pillows. His hands tightly gripped the white sheets on the bed.

Matt bobbed his head slowly, wrapping his tongue around Mello's hardening member. He took in as much of the blonde that he could fit into his mouth.

"Stop! M-matt! I'm g-going to cum!"

Matt pulled away and began to unbutton his own pants. When he was completely undressed he paused a moment and gazed at Mello.

"Don't look at me like that," Mello whined, reaching his hands down to cover himself up.

"Why not?" Matt asked. He grabbed Mello's hands and crawled on top of him, one leg on either side of his petite body. "You're just so beautiful," Matt smiled and Mello smiled back at him.

Matt spread Mello's legs apart and placed the tip of his length against the blonde's entrance. He then leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked one last time.

"Y-yeah," Mello mumbled, "I'm just a little nervous. Just...p-please be gentle..." Matt slowly began to enter him. The elder let out a small yelp and tears ran down his cheeks.

Matt stopped moving, "Am I hurting you?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's a good kind of pain," Mello assured him. "Move a little faster."

Matt did as he was told and moved a little faster. Mello let a loud moan escape his lips, and Matt knew that he had hit the spot. He started moving faster, pulling almost completely out of the elder and then thrusting back in, hitting that same spot over and over again.

Mello threw his arms up around Matt's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced around each other as Matt went deeper into the blonde.

Mello threw his head back, breaking the kiss and Matt bit at his lower lip. "Matt! I love you so much!" Mello moaned. "Oh God, I'm going to cum!" Just then Mello released and with a loud moan Matt came right after him. The younger collapsed on the bed next to his lover, both breathing heavily.

"That...was...amazing..." Matt said trying to catch his breath. Mello just nodded, scooted closer to him, snuggling his head down in Matt's chest. Matt wrapped his arms around the blonde boy. "Good night, my love," Matt whispered into his ear before the two of them fell fast asleep.

**--End Flash Back--**

Just then Mello felt an intense pain in his chest. He became short of breath and everything seemed to be getting darker.

He just closed his eyes and smiled, "Looks like I'm coming to join you, Matt."

**--End--**

**First Death Note fanfic.**

**Let me know what you think please.**

**:D**


End file.
